Janna/Strategy
Gameplay ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * can be used on allied turrets. * Quickly firing a without the charge up can be used to heavily disable the other team. * Timing Janna's can push enemies away from a wounded ally or even separate enemies. ;Playing Against * Save an interrupt ability for when Janna uses her . * Listen for the charge up sound on in case Janna is trying to hit you with it from off screen or from brush. * Janna's at her strongest when another ally. If you can harass her ally, it will weaken her ability to fight you. Tricks ;Ability Usage * A quick followed by a and an auto-attack while the enemy is in the air is an effective harassment method, as it is relatively safe from retaliation due to the amount of CC applied. ** Bear in mind the gigantic mana cost of . cost on the other hand is very affordable. * Quickly firing a without the charge up can be used to disable the other team without giving them time to react. ** The knockup from and the knock back from will interrupt channeled ultimates such as , , and . ** can be used for farming after leveling the skill some and building AP. * Even though is a telegraphed move, it boasts a deceptively long range that can catch enemies off guard. * When is charging in the brush, it is visible to the enemy and produces a sound cue, but once the attack is released, it will become invisible until it comes out from the brush. * Because you lose your movement speed boost after firing , consider the consequences of doing so. ** When escaping from an enemy gank, keeping passive may be more useful than activating to slow down your enemy and losing the movement speed bonus. * Because allows to move through units, she can easily harass enemy champions while using their minions as an obstacle. Doing so will result in drawing minion aggro, so it is beneficial to self-cast when under attack. Bear in mind using 's active disables Janna's ability to ignore unit collision. * can be used on allied turrets, thereby making it an excellent defense. A max-level base shield (240) boosts a non-nexus turret's health on Summoner's Rift by slightly less than 10%. Nexus turrets have less HP than non-nexus turrets, so the max-level base value for boosts their HP by % HP. Evidently, building AP will improve the level of protection offered for turrets relative to their HP. * grants increased attack damage, so use it on an ally (or yourself) when attacking enemy turrets or in team fights. To maximize the potential of the shield's attack damage bonus, is best used on a friendly DPS champion during a team fight. Take into consideration the current attack speed and attack damage scaling of your potential allied targets. ** (at rank 5) grants a much AD as a with just its base value. * The shield and increased attack damage of can allow allies to favorably harass and trade with enemies. ** also adds its AD bonus to shielded turrets. The bonus AD ramps up with successive hits due to turret hit mechanics. This can be very useful during an enemy tower dive. Even if doesn't land an attack on an enemy champion, if a shielded turret kills a champion, she will be granted the kill/assist. *** Baiting an enemy champion to attack an apparently vulnerable under a turret that's about to die is a great way to create opportunities for kills, specially in early stages of the game. Try shielding an enemy's last hit as he switches target to so he attracts aggro from the barely alive turret to make him over-commit under fire or back out. * Bear in mind the AD bonus from only remains as long as the shield is active. If the shield if broken before reaching its full duration, the bonus attack damage is lost. * You must judge when it is appropriate to use , especially in teamfights. Uses include: *# To peel enemies away from allied champions, specially carries. *# To allow space for your team to regroup after being engaged on in a disadvantageous position. *# To deny an enemy engage or to disengage a losing fight. *# To disrupt enemy champions' channels. *# To restore lost health to multiple wounded allies during the course of team fight from a safe position. *# To heal the team after a fight for an extended push. *# To push enemy champions towards your team's champions or turrets. *# To push enemy champions away from objectives. *# To protect your team from delayed damage from other abilities such as , and damage over time abilities by offsetting the expected damage. *# To isolate enemy champions from their team mates. *# To save one or more of your teammates from a bad situation. * can work well with by flashing into the enemy team and separating them with . * is one of the best counters to a team with multiple AoE ultimates/abilities as it will knock enemies back, preventing initiation, canceling channeled spells, and healing your team. * abilities allow her to have a natural movement speed bonus that should be used to her advantage. * A quick combination of and is a very good way of saving your team in a losing fight. * Discharge a ahead of you when fleeing an enemy, make sure they follow you in its path and release in a timely manner to stall them. ;Item Usage * is built to be a highly utilitarian support, but her decent scaling of ability power allows her to function as a CC-oriented mage also. Her prime statistics are ability power and cooldown reduction. * As an enjoys decent ability power ratios, notably on 's heal. ** has two options for starting support items, each suiting different purposes. **# is the go-to item if planning to harass in lane. 's active does synergize well with 's abilities - the slow makes it easier to follow up with or . The drawback is that it is harder to trigger the passive due to 's cast range on her abilities and autoattack range. **# , on the other hand, is a more passive and defensive option, providing the regen needed in lane, and it builds into . However, it does not provide AP. **# No matter the situation, each starting item can be upgraded to either or , respectively. ** is very mana hungry, as such an early or will largely mitigate this problem. You can upgrade it right away into , but you will need ward coverage so rushing a into a is recommended. The health given also helps a lot since is very squishy. In any case eventually getting your is highly recommended. ** Along with , and CDR masteries, you will hit the cap, something very important for . ** From there on feel free to grab AP or pure support items. AP will transform into powerful utility and damage while support items will plain out give her some utility. ** Items like , and are useful. You should bear in mind that scaling with AP already boosts her utility a lot - not to mention her damage - so building these items is a questionable decision. * If you choose the path, recommended items are and . You can also drop your boots as 's movement speed boost with high AP largely beats the movement given by any mobility item. A good replacement for the lost CDR is that also packs a beefy amount of AP. ** At about 350 AP 's heal is so powerful that it can make Janna's team almost invulnerable to non-burst damage for its duration. ** scales extremely well with AP and quickly turns into a huge health barrier, larger than the summoner spell , as well as on a 6 second cooldown. This ability is not very useful late game without some AP. ** damage scales moderately but the slow gets very harsh with some AP. ** , while it is main damaging ability, is also the one that scales the worst with AP. The ratio is mediocre if fired right away and good at best if fully charged. ** is a core item on AP , as it allows for more sustained damage with only two damage spells. To maximize AP Janna's efficiency, spread out her abilities so that each one procs . ** A increases survivability, and can be built into a . It grants a good amount of sustain and is a good way to get HP. ** Building works well with as her abilities are great for escaping and kiting. ** Having the second largest mana pool in the game, building is a good idea. However bear in mind that has a moderately hard time charging it up. Only pick it up if you are sure the game will last for long. It bears great results but it takes time. ;Countering * Although is mainly played as a support, her damage output is still okay due to decent AP ratios from and . Do not neglect building magic resistance. * 's damage output is moderate, but it needs a few seconds before it can deal its full damage. Quickly avoid the spell's path to avoid the damage. ** Have your team stagger to avoid the knock-up, which can be used easily almost instantly. * By late game becomes a huge bulwark of health. Be careful of getting baited in to kill one of her low health allies. She may suddenly give them a very strong shield. * Do not underestimate mobility, as her increases her movement speed passively and allows her to move through minions. ** Using as a slow removes her movement speed bonus while it is on cooldown. Baiting her to use the slow and then attacking her with a gap-closer can render her more vulnerable. However, this will only really work if and are already on cooldown since she may use those in response and as a melee champion, if your team can slow her as well since the duration of 's slow is significant enough to likely stop a few autoattacks for melee champions trying to chase her without being slowed herself. * When you see channeling her , quickly disable her to prevent her from healing her teammates. ** If your team cannot easily stop it, retreat. The healing from can be so gigantic that gives her team near invulnerability while it lasts- it is best to cut your losses, and try to re-engage again later before goes off its significant cooldown. * During early game, try to force to use her shield early (through damage, movement feints, etc.). Then wait for it to wear off, so you can use your higher damage spells on her. This can severely cripple her presence in lane or force her to go back, potentially leaving her ADC defenseless or turning her into an easy kill. Category:Champion strategies